


Paint The Room, Not Me.

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I have a problem, Idiots With Paint, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and Tucker paint their living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint The Room, Not Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say because I don't know what this is. Enjoy I guess? Comment and kudos are greatly appreciated<3

“Tucker, get up. We both agreed that we would paint the living room today!” Wash yelled, hitting Tucker in the face. 

Tucker groaned, pushing Wash away with his foot and rolling over, smothering his face in his pillow. “Don’t wanna.” Tucker mumbled, wrapping his arms around his pillow. 

Wash let out a sigh. “You’ve been putting it off for a week and I’ve let you get away with it. It’s getting done today, Tucker.” Wash said sternly, grabbing Tucker’s leg. Tucker kicked, but Wash held on and grabbed his other leg. “If you don’t get up, I’m going to drag you out of bed.” Wash said coldly and Tucker let out a loud groan, pulling himself into a   
sitting position. 

He looked up at Wash who was now hovering over him. “I hate you.” Wash laughed, grabbing Tucker’s hand and pulling him off the bed.   
Wash began dragging Tucker to the living room but Tucker protested. “I’m being serious Wash! I need to tie my dreads back and change pants!” Tucker said, hitting at Wash’s arm that was wrapped securely around his wrist. 

Wash sighed. “Fine, but if I come back in the room and you’re back in bed, you’re getting no sex for a week.” Tucker’s eyes widened and he nodded, running back to their room. Wash laughed, shaking his head. That line always worked, even though they both knew it was an empty threat. He couldn’t resist Tucker for a week.

 

Wash stepped into the living room with a grin. It was finally being painted. He could have painted it by himself a week ago, but he wasn’t going to let Tucker do nothing. He was the one who had ruined the old paint in the first place. 

“TUCKER!” Wash yelled, and he heard a groan, and then footsteps coming down the hall. 

Tucker wrapped his arms around Wash’s waist and rest his head against his back. “Yes dear?” Wash shoved him away at the pet name. Wash walked over to the middle of the room where the paint cans, rollers, and brushes were sitting. The room was completely empty. They had moved all of their furniture from the living room to the garage. Tucker sighed but followed Wash. Wash was wearing a random plain white shirt he didn’t care about and old sweatpants. Tucker wasn’t wearing a shirt, but he was wearing a pair of faded, ripped jeans. 

“What color are we planning on painting this room again?” Tucker asked curiously, walking around Wash to look at the paints.   
Wash sighed. “Light blue Tucker.” 

Tucker let out a noise of complaint. “Why can’t it be aqua?” 

“Because we painted the kitchen aqua!” Wash said, shoving Tucker who just laughed. 

“I know. I was just messing with you.” Tucker said with a grin, shoving his hands in his pockets. Wash rolled his eyes, bending down to grab a paint can. “Hey Wash?”

“Yes Tucker?”

“Where are the ladders?”   
Wash looked up and groaned. “I forgot them. Can you go get them while I open these up and get the paint ready?” 

Tucker gave him a look. “Yeah okay Wash. Great idea.” Tucker threw up his hands as he walked away.  
“Idiot.”

 

Tucker grumbled to himself all the way to the shed. Was Wash stupid or something? “Oh, great idea. Let the short person, who needs a ladder to get up to the ladders, go and get the ladders!” Tucker waved his hands around in annoyance. 

The ladders were tied up to the top of their shed, held by extension cords, so they were out of the way of whatever else fit in their tiny shed. Tucker put his hands on his hips and looked around.  
“If I stand on the lawnmower and jump, and use a rake, I might be able to shove them down, but they might break something…” Tucker mumbled to himself, trying to find the best way to get the ladders down. He smiled and walked out of the shed, heading towards their back deck. He grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it back to the shed. 

“Now I just need something to put it on.” Tucker noticed some short table shoved in the back and grinned. He managed to yank it out, causing something else to fall behind it, but Tucker didn’t really care. He managed to set the table upright, and after climbing on the lawnmower, he put the chair on top. 

“I’m a fucking genius.” Tucker said with a grin, climbing on top. He unhooked one end of the chord, causing the first ladder to crash to the ground. Tucker winced at the sound. The other ladder was still wedged in the top of the beams. Tucker groaned. He grabbed the beam and reached out as far as he could without falling off the chair. He grabbed the end of the ladder and pulled, causing it to fall down. Tucker grinned before the chair slipped, and his manmade ladder fell down. Tucker was hanging onto the ceiling beam with no safe way down.

 

Wash frowned. He had finished setting up the paint a minute ago, and Tucker wasn’t back yet. Wash sighed, walking out the back door to see what the hell was taking so long. “Tucker? What the hell is taking you so long?” Wash walked over to the shed and pulled open the door. “Tucker?” 

“Hey Wash…” Tucker said, swinging from the beam. Wash looked down. Both ladders were on the ground. A table was toppled on top of them and a broken chair.   
Wash looked up to see Tucker smiling sheepishly. Wash started laughing at Tucker who was above him. 

Tucker pouted. “It’s not funny Wash! Help me down! I got your stupid ladders down and I almost died and all you can do is laugh at me?!” Tucker yelled, and if he could, he would’ve crossed his arms. 

Wash sighed and nodded. “Fine. Just drop down idiot.” Tucker did, and Wash grabbed him, helping him to his feet.

Tucker crossed his arms immediately and pouted. “You made me get the ladders! You knew I couldn’t reach them!” Tucker yelled as he followed Wash back to the house. 

Wash sighed. “I guess it is my fault that the chair is now broken and the table is unusable.”

“You’re damn right it is!” Tucker said, hitting Wash in the arm. Wash readjusted the ladder in his arms to fit through the doorway and Tucker did the same. 

“Be careful of the paint on the floor. If you spill it…” Wash trailed off and Tucker nodded. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be careful.” Wash set his ladder down against the back corner of the wall, to the left. Tucker put his against the same corner, just to the right. Wash set a can of paint on either side so they each had their own little station with a roller, paintbrush, paint can, and tray for the roller. Wash smiled as Tucker groaned, and they started painting.

 

Tucker was halfway done his wall and Wash had already finished his and was onto another one. Tucker looked over and smirked. He was already tired from painting and decided to use his time to do more enjoyable things. Tucker picked up his paintbrush and dipped it into the paint, careful not to get too much. The floor was covered in a white sheet, so Tucker didn’t have to worry about it getting on the floor. Tucker held the top of the paintbrush back and let go, flinging small droplets of paint at Wash. Tucker covered his mouth to hold in a laugh as Wash kept painting, not even noticing it. 

Tucker did this three more times until Wash started turning around. Tucker spun back around and grabbed his roller, painting the wall. 

Wash rolled his eyes at the half painted wall. “We’re each painting two walls, so I suggest you hurry.” 

Tucker let out a noise of protest but Wash had already turned back around. Tucker sighed, going back to painting.

 

Tucker smiled as he finished one wall, and looked over to see Wash half done is second. Tucker dipped his paintbrush into more paint and flung it at Wash again, smiling as he continued painting without even noticing it. Tucker painted another stripe of paint before turning back around and flinging some at Wash. He did this over and over again, each time having to hold in his laugh. 

“Hey Tucker-” Wash was interrupted as he was sprayed in the arm and neck with blue paint. Tucker’s eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth. Wash looked up at him with a glare. 

Tucker gave him a small smile. “Hey Wash. I still have a half a wall to go so…” Tucker had spun back around, going back to painting. He let out a scream as a cold liquid ran down his back. Tucker spun around, only to get paint splattered over his chest, arms, and neck. 

Wash was laughing and Tucker let out a noise, running at Wash. Wash’s eyes widened as Tucker charged him, jumping on him and sending them both to the ground. 

Tucker was glaring down at him, paint soaked body hovering over Wash’s. He took the time to enjoy his masterpiece. Light blue painted was sprayed across Tucker’s dark skin, over his chest and abs, dripping down to his jeans. He had splatters across his neck and arms. 

Tucker was still glaring at him as Wash smirked. He grabbed Tucker’s dreads and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Tucker let out a surprised moan into Wash’s mouth, and Wash smiled, pushing them into a sitting position. 

Tucker pulled away. “I still hate you.” 

Wash shrugged. “You started it. Now go finish your wall.” Wash said with a smile, and Tucker huffed, standing up and going back to painting. 

Wash looked down at his white shirt which was now covered in blue paint. Wash looked back up at Tucker who was climbing up the ladder. Wash sighed and grabbed his to help Tucker. 

Tucker smirked as Wash climbed next to him to help. Tucker looked at him. Wash had blue specks of paint in his hair and down his neck. The back of his arms were covered in splashes of blue paint and so was his shirt. 

“I think you should dye your hair blue Wash.” Tucker said with a shrug, painting another stripe. 

Wash looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “And why is that Tucker?”

“Because it looks good in your hair.” Tucker said with a laugh and Wash let out a noise.

“You got blue paint in my hair!?” Wash yelled, jumping down from the ladder and running to the bathroom. 

Tucker laughed, finishing up the wall and climbing down as well. “It washes out! Besides it’s a good look on you!” Tucker hollered. Wash came running out, eyes narrowed. 

Tucker backed up slowly as Wash came towards him. “Okay, its only paint Wash.” 

Wash grabbed a paintbrush and Tucker did the same, holding it out like a sword. They circled around each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

Wash went forward, slashing a line across Tucker’s chest.   
Tucker took the opportunity to add some more blue to Wash’s hair. 

“I really like the blue Wash, honestly.” Wash let out a noise and tackled Tucker pinning him down.

“Yeah? I wonder how you’d look with blue hair.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Tucker said, trying to push Wash off.

“Try me.” Wash smirked down at Tucker.

 

“Hey guys I was wondering…” Tucker and Wash both looked up to see Carolina staring at them and then around the room. Tucker took that time to push Wash off of him and stand up, running behind her.

“Wash is trying to paint my hair blue!” Tucker yelled, using Carolina as a shield. Carolina raised an eyebrow, looking over at Wash. He had blue streaks in his hair, along with blue paint all over him. 

“You put blue in my hair first!” Wash yelled, and Carolina laughed.

“I thought I could leave you two alone to paint a room. But apparently you needed me here to babysit you.” Tucker huffed, crossing his arms.   
Carolina looked at Tucker. He was covered in blue paint, from his neck down to the top of his jeans.

“Like, I really wish I had been here for this. Hold on.” Carolina sprinted outside and Wash and Tucker looked at each other confused. They heard laughing, and Carolina came back in. 

Wash let out a noise as York, North, Tex, and Church followed her. They all stared at Tucker and Wash for a minute before laughing.

“Oh my god. You guys are children.” Tucker looked at Wash, an evil smirk on his face. Wash knew exactly what he was thinking and nodded. They casually grabbed their paintbrushes. Everyone stopped laughing and stared. 

“I suggest you start running.” Wash said before sprinting straight at them, Tucker on his tail. 

They all ran, trying to get away from Wash and Tucker.   
Tucker hit Church and Wash hit York and North. Tucker flung paint at Carolina who let out a yelp and turned to Tucker.

“Uh Wash…little help?” Tucker yelled as Carolina charged him, screaming.   
York turned to Wash. “Think we should help him?”

“Nah, he’s got it under control.”


End file.
